HERO
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Alors que nos héros se décident enfin à se dévoiler, le destin s'acharne sur eux


**Hero**

Ils venaient de clôture une affaire très complexe. Castle avait décidé de rentrer à pied chez lui en sortant du commissariat pour réfléchir à sa vie. Comment la définir ? Il était un auteur à succès vendant des millions d'exemplaires à la sortie de chaque nouvel opus. Même la mort de Derrick Storm n'avait été un écueil à sa popularité. Les fans se comptaient par centaines de milliers, il avait une fille qui était la perfection incarnée, responsable, aimante, une mère excentrique mais qui savait toujours trouver les mots juste pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Et il y avait aussi… Kate Beckett, la femme la plus extraordinaire, la plus fantastique, la plus belle qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Elle était sa muse, son amie et surtout la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Mais cette merveille faite femme était prise et pas par n'importe qui, par un homme merveilleux et plutôt beau gosse, Josh Davidson, chirurgien cardiaque émérite qui sauvait des vies tous les jours. Comment pouvait-il soutenir la comparaison fasse à cet homme ?

Pourtant avec Kate, Rick avait échangé un baiser passionné, on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait même si ce dernier s'était échangé sous couverture, il avait été fougueux, ardent et sa partenaire en avait demandé un second.

Richard Castle était confus, il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre sa muse et lui mais aucun d'eux n'osait se lancer. Pourtant l'écrivain était arrivé au point de rupture, il fallait qu'il se dévoile peu importe les conséquences, il ne pouvait plus jouer le rôle de l'ami, il voulait être celui qui partagerait toutes les nuits de son Lieutenant préféré.

Il arrivait chez lui mais rebroussant chemin, il courut vers son destin, sa muse, son amour, il devait tout lui dire ce soir cela était vital pour lui, il fallait qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il voulait qu'elle soit sienne pour l'éternité.

Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, il arrivait devant l'appartement de son amour lorsqu'il vit qu'une petite fille traverser la route sans regarder courant après son ballon, cette dernière n'avait pas fait attention au camion qui arrivait à vive allure.

Avec la rapidité d'un guépard il bondit pour sauver cette enfant qui aurait pu être la sienne pensant aux parents et à leur tristesse de perdre leur raison de vivre. Il poussa la petite qui fut projetée sur le trottoir. Malheureusement, il n'eut le temps de se dégager et le camion le percuta, l'éjectant dix mètres plus loin il retomba sur le pare-brise d'une voiture venant en contre sens.

.com/watch?v=0IA3ZvCkRkQ

Le lieutenant Beckett prenait sa douche réfléchissant aux derniers événements de sa vie. Il s'était passé tant de choses. Castle et elle avaient sauvé Ryan et Esposito d'une mort certaine, déjoué un attentat contre New York mais surtout avaient échangé un baiser enflammé, elle avait été surprise par toutes les sensations qui l'avait envahies à cet instant, elle avait été transportée dans un autre monde.

Un monde de tendresse de velouté, de passion d'amour. Elle avait répondu à ce baiser qui semblait sans aucune conséquence, prenant un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais connu, des sentiments nouveaux avaient fait irruption en elle en fait, non, ces sentiments, elle les avaient enfoui au plus profond d'elle, enterrés pour ne pas souffrir.

Elle aimait Castle du plus profond de son cœur mais avait peur de souffrir de nouveau pourtant, il avait changé. Elle l'avait remarqué, il n'était plus le même, semblait plus mûr même s'il n'avait cessé ces pitreries ce qui malgré ce qu'elle pouvait prétendre appréciait.

Jusqu'à présent et depuis sa rupture avec Gina, il n'avait fréquenté aucune autre femme et pourtant, elle avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient pour lui. Ce pourrait-il qu'il est de vrais sentiments pour elle ?

Elle l'espérait secrètement mais repensait à cette douleur qui l'avait étreinte lorsqu'elle avait voulu se dévoiler et que son écrivain était partit au bras de sa rédactrice. Mais au fond si on réfléchissait bien ne l'avait-elle pas cherché, il lui avait proposé plus d'une fois de partir avec lui en week-end dans les Hamptons, elle s'était toujours dérobée donc il avait renoncé et en avait choisit une autre.

Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Kate avait bien senti que son partenaire était jaloux lorsqu'il la voyait avec son motorcycle boy comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Cela ne pouvait pas être innocent, elle avait capté sa tristesse dans cet ascenseur lorsque après avoir désamorcé cette bombe, il était partit la laissant dans les bras de son chirurgien.

Elle se sécha et enfila un bas de pyjama en soie noir avec un caraco blanc ainsi qu'une veste de laine s'asseyant sur son canapé, elle resta un moment les yeux dans le vide, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à en avoir le cœur net, elle voulait être sur des sentiments que lui portait son écrivain après tout, il avait montré une si grande jalousie envers ce jeune auteur Alex Conrad, il lui avait même avoué.

Non elle en était certaine, ce n'était pas seulement à cause du fait qu'il avait peur de se faire voler sa muse, il était jaloux qu'elle passe du temps avec un autre homme, elle avait bien remarqué ses regards envers Josh, des regard envieux, jaloux, elle voulait qu'il soit honnête et lui avoue ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Elle prit donc sa veste et sortit en courant de chez elle sans même prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures.

Sans se l'expliquer elle sentait l'urgence comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait faire face à ses sentiments, elle sentait une boule se former en elle, une angoisse qui lui enserrait le cœur l'empêchant de respirer inexplicablement, il fallait qu'elle le voit.

Kate ne pouvant attendre l'ascenseur, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle sortit de l'immeuble mais s'arrêta net devant l'attroupement qui se trouvait devant son immeuble.

Une jeune femme et son enfant étaient en larmes un peu à l'écart. Kate s'approcha d'elle leur demandant ce qui c'était passé.

- Cet homme, il a sauvé mon enfant mais… La jeune femme fondit en larmes serrant sa vie dans ses bras remerciant le ciel que ce héros ait sauvé son enfant mais à quel prix.

Beckett s'avança le cœur battant vers l'attroupement s'immisçant entre les badauds, elle parvint devant la victime.

Le temps se suspendit lorsqu'elle vit qui était étendu sur ce pare-brise. Les larmes coulèrent sur son beau visage sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

S'approchant tout doucement elle prit la main de son aimé, il réagit à son contact ouvra péniblement les yeux tournant la tête vers elle, il lui sourit.

- Un ange… Les larmes de Kate perlaient sur ses joues retombant en flot ininterrompu sur le col de sa veste.

- Ne me laisses pas je t'en prie, tiens bon les secours vont arriver ! dit-elle désespérée.

Mais elle sentait bien que c'était cause perdue, la main de Castle se refroidissant dans la sienne.

- Tu sais… je n'ai pas mal, tout va bien, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré ! Kate posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son partenaire entendant les battements du cœur de ce dernier ralentir, elle savait qu'il était trop tard, il allait partir sans quelle puisse lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, dans un dernier élan de détresse, elle lui hurla comme pour le retenir :

- Je t'en prie restes avec moi, je t'aime ne me laisses pas toute seule, je t'en supplie. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, les sanglots modifiaient sa voix, elle revivait la mort de sa mère, sa détresse était immense, elle ne pouvait continuer sans lui.

Elle sentit la main glacée de son amour sur sa joue.

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mon amour, les âmes sœurs sont destinées à ne jamais être séparées, un jour nous nous retrouverons ma belle muse… je t'aime… pour toujours. Et sur ces derniers mots Richard Castle rendit son dernier souffle.

Kate Beckett hurla son chagrin embrassant pour la dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie, elle se serra contre lui, maudissant le ciel de lui avoir enlevé son unique amour… ce hero.


End file.
